Survivorfan's Big Brother 1
It's a house like no other. Where cameras follow your every move, and microphones capture your every sound. This is Survivorfan's Big Brother house. It is a house filled with the ultimate power struggle. Here, 13 houseguests enter. They will battle for food, luxaries, and most importantly POWER. Each week, 1 houseguest will be evicted until there is 2 remaining. At the end, a Jury of Seven will vote for a winner. Who will be the last remaining and be victorious? We'll soon find out. Survivorfan's Big Brother 1 is the first season of his Big Brother Series. It premiered on November 27, 2012 and ended on January 1, 2013. JT won by a vote of 5-1 against Nora. Jase and Nora returned to compete in Survivorfan's Big Brother 2: Good vs. Evil. They placed 11th and 10th respectively. Cast Pictures av.82906.1.jpg|Bix, 9th av.138447.1.jpg|Blaze, 12th av.116112.1.jpg|Bryan, 5th def.1.1.jpg|Caleb, 10th av.136317.1.jpg|Erik, 11th av.129841.1.jpg|Etblah, 4th av.129549.1.jpg|Jamz, 6th av.140175.1.jpg|Jase, 3rd av.151295.1.jpg|JT, Winner av.88350.1.jpg|Mary, 8th av.139018.1.jpg|Missy, 13th av.135766.1.jpg|Nora, Runner Up av.126375.1.jpg|Porsche, 7th Summary 13 Houseguests entered the Big Brother House on November 27, 2012. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into. On the 2nd day, Missy quit. This showed that not everyone was ready for the 36 day power struggle. Porsche and Bryan, who had a lasting fued outside the house, had their conflict grow ten times larger. When Porsche won the Head of Household competition dealing with the Applications, she nominated Bryan, along with Bix, a pawn. When Porsche won POV, she put Blaze in Bix's spot. Porsche begged for Bryan to go. However, that was a fatal error as a number of people did not like Porsche and in a close 5-4 vote, the house screwed Porsche's HOH and backdoored Blaze. Bryan was shocked that he was able to stay. He started bonding with Nora, one of the Anti-Porsche members. This was a good move, as Nora won the next Head of Household. She was ready to stir up some troubles, with a secret plan to backdoor Porsche by nominating two pawns. However, the plan was ruined when Erik quit the game. This prematurely ended Nora's Head of Household run. Survivorfan went on a trip to NYC so instead of an HOH live challenge, they had the dreaded blog challenge. More people trended Jase's name, and Jase won Head of Household for the first time. He decided not to anger anyone and nominated two floaters in the game, Caleb and Etblah. Porsche did not use the veto, and the group evicted Caleb, as he was a bigger active threat than Etblah. After that, the Jury Phase began. Jamz won Head of Household and an alliance was formed between Porsche, Jamz, and Etblah. Jamz nominated Bix, an inactive, and JT who did not talk to him. JT won the Power of Veto and saved himself. Jamz replaced JT with Mary, but it did not matter. Bix's inactiveness was her undoing and she was finally evicted. She became the first member of the jury. Porsche won Week 5's Head of Household and got another chance to target her enemy Bryan. This is the week that really caused drama. Porsche nominated Bryan and JT, two big threats in the game. During the POV Competition, Nora won it. She finally wanted to cause Porsche stress, and saved her ally Bryan. When doing this, Nora revealed the alliance of Jamz, Porsche, and Etblah to the public. She felt like she was 4th in that alliance and wanted to move herself forward. Porsche completely hated Nora after this POV speech, calling her "ugly and retarded". Porsche was forced to replace someone, and with little options, chose Mary as the replacement nominee. Mary was in the crossfire, and was evicted, becoming the second jury member. The alliance of Nora and Bryan gained power the next week with Bryan winning Head of Household. He targeted the strong duo of Porsche and Jamz. JT won the POV for the 2nd time and decided not to use it. The entire house was now against Jamz and Porsche. They decided to evict Porsche, who was the leader of the alliance and who caused the most drama in the house. With Porsche evicted, the ugly conflict of Bryan and Porsche was over, at least in the game, with Bryan winning. Nora and Bryan's alliance continued control when Nora won the next HOH. She first nominated Jase and JT, two people Nora knew she could not beat in the end. JT, who became a POV whore, won the Power of Veto for the 3rd time this season. Nora replaced JT with Jamz, a member of Porsche's alliance. The group went on a long hiatus due to Christmas, and finally returned on their 1 month anniversary, December 27th. The house evicted Jamz and Etblah was now the last remaining member of the Porsche-Jamz-Etblah Trio. In Week 8, Jase won Head of Household for the 2nd time. During this week, Jase and JT became a closer bond, promising each other that they would take each other to the Final 2. Only 3 people were active this week, as Etblah and Bryan died of inactiveness and just became dead weight in the house. Jase was angry at Nora for nominating him, so he nominated Nora with Etblah, the inactive member of the Trio alliance. During the POV competition, the houseguests took rewards and punishments to gain points in the challenge. JT and Nora took punishments, like not competing in HOH/POV to losing a jury vote if they were in the finale. Jase, being the Head of Household, felt no need to punish himself as he took rewards, like being able to compete in Survivorfan's Big Brother 2: Good vs. Evil to being immune next week. In the end, Nora took more punishments and won the Power of Veto. Jase kept his word to JT and placed Bryan on the block. It was a battle of the inactives. Nora voted to evict Etblah, while JT voted to evict Bryan. Jase saw the Nora-Bryan duo as a threat if Bryan ever returned from inactiveness and as the swing vote, voted to evict Bryan from the house. Due to Jase, JT, and Etblah not being able to compete in the next HOH competition, Nora won Week 9's Head of Household by default. Since Jase was immune, Nora was forced to put up Etblah and JT. JT was active and won the final POV competition, which unanimously evicted the final inactive, Etblah, from the competition. With the Final 3 left, Week 10 had the 3 part HOH competition. Due to taking a punishment that caused her to not being able to compete in the first part of the HOH, Nora did not participate in the first part. It was an endurance challenge between JT and Jase, with JT easily winning it. JT proceeded to the 3rd part, while Nora and Jase competed in the 2nd part. The 2nd Part was a mental challenge, forcing the contestants to connect the eliminated houseguests with various clues on a gameboard. Nora won the 2nd part, and went against JT in the final round. The final round was a social competition, forcing the houseguests to know about the jury members this season. The competition led to a tiebreaker, with JT winning his first HOH. JT betrayed his alliance member Jase, who was a threat to win with an extra jury vote already added. He took his chances with Nora, thinking he could beat her with all her punishments and conflicts with jury members. During Week 11, the Jury Members finally had their say in who won Survivorfan's Big Brother 1. They asked questions and said statements. Looking at the questions, they were obviously Anti-Nora. Before the vote, Etblah was medically evacuated from the Jury House with broken bones and pneumonia. He could not vote. Caleb, the last pre-jury member, voted in Etblah's place. In the end, JT won Big Brother 1 in a 5-1 vote, receiving the votes of Jase, Caleb, Jamz, Porsche, and Mary. Nora received Bix's and Bryan's votes, but due to her punishment, lost Bix's vote. It was a successful end to a great season. JT won by being nice to everyone and winning a lot of competitions. He was nominated a lot of times and was able to survive long enough to win the title of the first ever Survivorfan's Big Brother winner. Voting History # Erik quit before the veto competition, so there was no vote that week. # At a POV competition, Jase won a reward that he would be immune Week 9. # Etblah was "medically evacuated" at the jury house on Day 36. Caleb, the last pre-jury member, replaced him that day and voted instead of him. # At a POV competition, Nora took a punishment of losing a jury vote at the finale. She lost Bix's vote.